


Human No More

by thesirensong



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Human Experimentation, Unsympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, ask if i need to tag anything else, disregard of autonomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: Patton is so tired and he can't remember much, it's all jumbled in his mind.He just wants Logan to let him go.
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758904
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Human No More

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of That's Enough Out of You, the first prompt fill I did for BTHB!!
> 
> Prompt fill: Strapped to an Operating Table

The cuffs strapped over Patton’s wrists were entirely metal and had absolutely no give. It was painful to try and get away, painful to even try and move his arms. There wasn’t any restraints for his legs, Logan had said something about movement not being too much of an issue?

Patton couldn’t really remember anything beyond that though. He was too exhausted to try and think of all the big words he’d used.

How long had it been since he’d woken up in that cage? A few days at least? Logan usually spoke the date into a log before he got started, but Patton was so _tired_ he couldn’t… he couldn’t think of how many times he’d started. And he was _consistent_ in speaking into it, like Patton was some sort of experiment he was running and not someone who was in pain.

Not that it showed once midnight hit. Apparently each day basically reset the injuries Logan caused. He remembered him getting angry when his progress had been essentially erased.

There were so many ways to tell how long he’d been strapped to the table, but there was just as many reasons the time still got jumbled in his mind. Patton was so tired, it was almost morning but his body still ached from the previous day. Ached too much to sleep and recharge.

He hoped that this whole thing wasn’t affecting Thomas too badly. Depression would lower productivity and Logan… Logan wouldn’t like that.

“Log start, morning four,” Logan started in his monotone voice, and Patton shifted his head to look in his direction.

He was so tired. It didn’t feel like four days had passed. It had to have been longer? Four days didn’t usually drag out for a month in Patton’s mind.

Then again Patton wasn’t usually tortured for hours either.

“Please let me go,” he croaked, his lip wobbling at the pain speaking caused his throat.

Patton asked that every morning, Logan usually ignored him.

This time he looked at him though, and Patton couldn’t help but feel his heart lurch in his chest at the surge of hope being _acknowledged_ when he asked for freedom gave him.

Logan hummed, then clicked the recording button on his log again.

“Subject has asked to be released, remaining consistent in his insistence for freedom. I have the hypothesis he will continue to ask this question for a week more before the pain runs time and perception so close together he doesn’t understand when I’m in the room or out of it.”

His heart sank. Did that mean Logan was going to keep him longer just to see if he was right?

“Wait, please Logan, let me _go._ I’m sorry, I don’t remember what I did but I’m _so sorry_. I can’t take this anymore it hurts so much.”

Logan watched as Patton started struggling with the cuffs at his wrists again, struggling to get away despite the proven futility of the actions.

He walked away, grabbing the clipboard of notes he’d been writing in periodically with each new cut or acid reaction.

Patton sobbed, ceasing his attempts to get off the table when he felt his wrists get sticky and wet again.

He was halfway to losing all the hope he had. He just… wished Logan would listen to him instead using even his words as part of whatever experiment he was running.

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a discord server!! Feel free to join and watch me cry over all of my wips.](https://discord.gg/7BmynET)


End file.
